


Flowers

by Saku015



Series: Pride Month 2018 [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Coffee, Flowers, Frenemies, Love, M/M, Roses, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Shizuo has no idea what he should give Izaya for his birthday, so he asks for help.





	Flowers

Shizuo had never had a partner before,that's why when it came to romantic gestures, he was really – REALLY – uneducated. When Izayas’ birthday neared, he had no idea what he should give him. For a moment, he thought about asking Shinra for help, but he quickly dropped the idea.

”Um, Tom-san?” He started, looking at his senpai walking beside him. Tom turned his head towards him, raising one of his eyebrows up. ”Speaking hypothetically, if you have a partner, what would you give them as a birthday present?”

Tom gave him a side glance and Shizuo caught a little smile on the corner of his lips. He felt as his cheeks heated up and he looked aside. Tom touched his chin, turning his gaze to the sky.

”It depends on what they like,” Tom said, turning towards his kouhai, giving him a questioning look. Shizuo took a deep breath. In that moment, he felt like he did not know anything about Izaya. Tom waited patiently.

”They do not like sweets, so chocolate is out of the picture,” he started counting things on his fingers. ”They like books, but those are too difficult for me to understand.” Tom nodded, urging him to continue. ”They are fond of computers, but I would rather not want to be a part of their activities on them.” Shizuo gave him a pleading look.

”What do you like the most about them?” Tom suddenly asked. Shizuo titled his head in question. ”It may give you some inspiration.”

”Their eyes,” Shizuo answered automatically. ”Those eyes are the most beautiful ones I have ever seen! They are as red as-” but he stopped at the middle of the sentence, because the perfect solution hit him just as hard as that particular truck did years ago.

 

Izaya stretched his arms as he was walking down the stairs in his flat. He did not have any clients that day so he thought he could sleep in – today was his birthday after all.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw his secretary sitting at her desk with her head being buried in documents. When she heard the steps, Namie looked up and sent her boss a glare. Izaya only smirked as an answer, then turned towards his table. When he saw the mug on it, he frowned. He turned back towards Namie who only shrugged. Izaya felt as some kind of warmth crept into his chest. They were not on friendly terms with Namie – they bickered all the time actually – but the knowledge of her giving him something on his birthday made his heart flutter. 

After the little display, he scanned the other parts of the room and his eyes caught the bouquet of flowers on the table. He cocked his head, walking closer.

”It came this morning,” Namie said without looking up from her work. However, when she heard the little gasp, she turned her head towards her boss. ”What is it?”

Izaya was not capable of answering. He only stood there, holding the 24 red roses in hand while reading the little card in the bouquet over and over again: Happy birthday, Izaya-kun!


End file.
